


Spitfire, Cannonball

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [30]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Ball-crushing, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Carrying, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Coming Untouched, Coming on demand, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Feeding, Femdom, Forehead Kisses, Hand-Gagging, Humiliation, Kissing, Manhandling, Married Couple, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Swing, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Stephen Strange, They are married and filthy together and it's beautiful ok., Top Natasha Romanov, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "You're so loud, I should gag you," Natasha pants right in his mouth, spitting between his parted lips and again as she draws back, it lands across his cheeks and Stephen moans so loud she slaps him.Her hips never falter in their thrusting."Hold your legs higher,"Natasha Bingo Fill, N3: Free Space
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	Spitfire, Cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> New installment in this series, I had a lot of fun with it as the wall of porn tags should tell you. Beware if it's not your thing, if it is, the aftercare part is as big as the kink, because that story needed it and I loved making sure Stephen was okay after all this ;)
> 
> Thank you, so so much, to Betheflame for betaing this and cheering, as well as to Erja. You girls are gems ❤

"You're so loud, I should gag you," Natasha pants right in his mouth, spitting between his parted lips and again as she draws back, it lands across his cheeks and Stephen moans so loud she slaps him. 

Her hips never falter in their thrusting. 

"Hold your legs higher," she orders, throwing her hair back from where it had fallen in her face and fucking him until she hears is his pathetic moaning and the dirty dragging noises of the lube when her strap-on breaches him over and over and over. "Such a little bitch. Look at you, drooling like a dog." 

Stephen's eyes roll back at that and Natasha grins. She pulls on the handles of the swing, using the chains to pull him on her cock at the same time as she snaps her hips in quick, brutal thrusts, and Stephen howls. How beautiful it is, to make him lose his mind not knowing if he's drowning in pleasure, or pain, or humiliation. How perfectly _beautiful_ that is. 

"Look at me," she snaps when his eyes slip closed. He struggles to open his eyes and yet his mouth is still hanging open, so she lets go of the swing and pushes two fingers in, pressing on his tongue as she goes all the way until she feels the back of his throat and he gags. And she doesn't let up. She fucks his throat with her fingers and destroys his hole with her cock, the wet silicone making the most delicious noises. 

Stephen's face is red, sweaty, his hair sticks to his forehead and temples and he chokes on her fingers. Exactly the way he deserves. Exactly what he needs whenever he gets snappy like he was an hour ago. And yet he keeps chasing more, the slut. 

She slaps his face with her free hand and immediately reaches down when he still won't open his eyes. His cock is wrapped in silk, tight, so tight it hurts him, she knows, she drank the sounds of his agony like she would water after a trek. 

She doesn't touch it. What she does touch, are his balls. 

First it's her whole palm pressing on them, flattening until she can bump into them every time her cock slides in. His eyes do fly open at that. He shakes his head as fast as her fingers still deep in his mouth will let him. Natasha winks at him. 

"Worthless sluts take the punishments I give them." 

And there it is, the moment he's back to whimpering, his throat practically vibrating around the pads of her fingers. And Natasha twists her hands until she can pinch the skin of his sack and squeeze both his balls, hard. And then she stops, but only to twist her hand again, and then she's got her fist wrapped around the skin that connects them to his dick and that's what she holds onto. 

She grins at the way Stephen howls in pain and goes back to nailing his prostate with dead-center precision, the fat head of her strap-on leaving no room for mistakes and leaving Stephen an incoherent mess of cries and pleas but none of the curses they started with. 

"That's better, isn't it better?" She purrs, "Right where you belong, your miserable little balls mine to crush, right baby?" 

Tears start gathering in Stephen's eyes. His mouth slackens even more around her fingers. His grip around his knees getting weaker by the second. 

Time to wrap up then. 

"If you come before I tell you so I'll step on your balls until they look like the carpet I wipe my boots on, are we clear?" She growls and tugs at his balls again so he'll answer. 

"Yes, yes mistress, yes," He slurs all the words and they come out gargled and wet, his chin drenched his spit and water leaking out of his eyes, there's a stain of come in the silk around his cock and Natasha can't help being overwhelmed with how utterly beautiful he looks. 

"See when you're taught right, you can have some manners," 

At this point, Natasha is already easing out on the delicious pain she's been inflicting on him, more focused on grinding against the base of her strap-on with Stephen's ass as her anchor. She lets go of his balls and pulls her fingers out of his mouth to grab the back of his knees, just above where his own hands have slipped down. She folds him in half to take him harder, and harder and all the while, she makes sure he keeps his eyes on her. 

Her breathing pattern gets more labored with every thrust, droplets of sweat running down her temples. She bites her lips and when she next fucks into Stephen, she lays on top of him on the swing, and brings her hands to his neck, angling his head straighter, until she's got him right under her and she lets her saliva spit-ball down a thread that lands directly on his tongue. He swallows it, looking like he almost wants more and Natasha hums. 

"Dirty whore, such a dirty whore, that was good."

Stephen watches her with a kind of awe on her face he only gets when he's almost tipping over the edge and she chuckles. 

"Come, go on, make your pathetic little cock spit in my silk." 

And to help him along the last inch of a step, she hammers away at his hole again, the lack of renewed lube making the drag of the silicone harder and more painful than before, and here he goes. 

Stephen Strange comes with his mouth hanging open and cries that make him drool all over himself, eyes that tear-up and a small cock that spurts and twitches in its confines while his hands reach for Natasha. Grounding himself as he gets totally lost long enough for his eyes to close again and his legs to start shaking against the chains of the swing. 

"That's good, that's so good, you did great," Natasha starts whispering as she slowly, very slowly lets her strap-on slip out of him, the wet pop at the end making her smile to herself still. Her hands are suddenly everywhere, roaming over his body as Stephen keeps his eyes closed but she can see his hands trembling terribly. She hums, soothing the fright of his mind as he's tumbled down and needs help getting up, and that's all she's here for now. 

As gently as she can, Natasha shushes when her getting off him makes him whine and he grabs at the first thing his blind hands find, one of her forearms. She unclasps his fingers patiently, and with a practiced twist, she undoes the strap of her cock and steps out of it. 

"We're going to lie down in a bit, hm?" She helps him put his legs in the opening she'd been occupying and lets them dangle in the void, only the tippy top of his toes grazing the carpet floor. Then she caresses his inner thighs and turns around, humming under her breath to let him know she's still here as she retrieves his dressing gown from the bench behind her. "I'm going to need you to sit-up so I can put the gown on you now, love," 

The pet names are going to flow out of her mouth liberally now, to compensate for all the names she's called him and because calling him by his name directly is a mistake she only made once and will never repeat, it's too hard a come down. 

"Come on, baby, you can do it," she grabs one of his hips and the opposing shoulder and helps him slide in the swing until he's sitting in it awkwardly. His eyes are open again but they're glassed over - not the bad kind though, the kind that tells her he's swimming and that was the whole point. 

She pulls the gown from her shoulder, the warm fleece inside in total dichotomy with the elegant black silk of the exterior and kisses his nose feather-softly. It takes a little bit of maneuvering to get Stephen's arms in the sleeves and even more to close the gown as much as possible over his chest with the way the swing keeps it from falling the rest of the way down his legs but it's good enough for now. 

"Arms around my neck, legs around my waist, you know the drill when we play here, beautiful." 

It takes a second for Stephen to compute the command but, eventually, he loops heavy limbs around her and hangs on as she puts her own arms around him and squeezes to lift him up. He's much taller than she is, but he was never heavy, even in this state, Natasha's arms are almost enough to carry him across the room effortlessly, her abs do the rest. 

"Almost there, I promise," she murmurs when Stephen whimpers as they leave their play room. 

She kisses his hair. She rubs his back. She tells him how loved he is, without words for now. 

They make it to their bedroom in a few more steps and Natasha kicks the door open with her knee, smiling when Stephen sighs. 

"You stay there, I'll get a towel," she makes sure he nods before she steps away from the bed where she's sat him, just at the end of it but with his feet firmly planted on the floor this time and loses no time in finding a towel and filling a bowl with warm water in their ensuite. Finding the antiseptic soap doesn't take long either, and the protein bars are stashed in her dresser. All she needs now is a bottle of water. _In a second,_ she tells herself when she sees how Stephen sways in his spot. 

The towel is as fluffy as the inside of her husband's gown and she drapes it so it covers the entire center of their bed. Then she moves back to crouch before Stephen. 

"You just scoot back until you can sit in the middle and I'll help you lie down, ok baby?" 

He nods at her, a dazed thing that almost doesn't make his chin move but it happens anyway. 

"Good job, that was great," she praises him once he's sitting in the middle of the towel. "Now we turn," she pushes and pulls to turn him so he's facing the right way around, "and now we go down, gently, gently pretty," 

She's kneeling on top of him but not sitting on him, not now, and leans down to lick his lips playfully, see what kind of reaction she can get. That's when Stephen gives her the hint of a loopy smile that she knows she's okay going to get him some water. 

"Be right back, you just relax." 

He hums in return, and she bites his lip just looking at him there, lashes batting inconsistently while he lays boneless. Fuck, but she married such a beautiful man. 

Natasha does not run. Not often at least. But there's not many other ways to go about describing how fast she gets to the kitchen, cursing herself for not planning that ahead of time - _rookie mistake what the fuck_ \- and is indeed back with her two bottles faster than Stephen can whine her name when he comes. 

"Alright," she announces herself, watching him smile even before he tries to open his eyes again, "water, proteins, clean-up, cuddles." She counts off her fingers, waiting for Stephen's invariable reply. 

He doesn't disappoint. "I don't cuddle." 

"Oh you don't?" She stifles her laughter - he sounds drunk on endorphins. 

"Nope." He does his best to pop the 'p' but ends up spitting on his chin instead. 

Cute. And hot. But enough of that. 

"Come on, here you go," she whispers once she's settled behind him, his upper half resting against her naked chest while she presents the bottle to his lips. He opens slowly and Natasha is careful not to go too fast so he can sip at his own pace. She does pinch his side when he tries to shake his head halfway through the first bottle, "You're drinking both, you know you are, so don't make a fuss about it and just swallow."

"I'm good at that," Stephen grins. 

"Now you just sound drunk, baby." 

"You like it." 

She hums, "I like it even more when you do as you're told."

That gets him to shut up and gulp down the last of the first bottle. Smartass doesn't have anything to work with when it comes to dodging aftercare. Or this part at least, no matter what he says, he never does try to dodge the cuddles. 

The next bottle goes by without any more talking, and getting him to eat the small chunks of the protein bar she feeds him isn't as difficult as it can get when Stephen is being a pain. 

"Good job, thank you for helping me take care of you, that's really good." She says as she kisses his sticky temple. 

"Clean-up now?" He asks weakly. 

"Yes, after the fun part, the less fun part for you love." 

Clean-up means unwrapping him, and touching him where he's the sorest he'll be for a few days. He knows it. She knows it. And yet there's no way Natasha will let him sway her into not doing it. 

She kisses his cheek next, and then gently pushes at his jaw so she can drop soft kisses over his lips and chin while he batts his lashes at her, still not fully there yet. Probably for the best. 

"Ok, let's do this so I can hold you again, yes?" She nuzzles his jaw gently, biting her lip when Stephen kisses her earlobe. 

Natasha moves for the both of them, leaving Stephen's back and fluffing up pillows for him to lean against half-sitting, half-laying down. She goes back to his legs, parting them gently so she kneels between them. 

"Time to unwrap my present," she winks at him. This isn't his favorite part and yet it's still something that threatens to get him hard again every time. They're both used to skirting that line by now, but Natasha still grins when Stephen flinches at the gentle brush of her fingers up his soft, wrapped cock. 

She finds the knot of silk and undoes it swiftly, her eyes dancing from Stephen's genitals to his face, checking for any unvoiced pain. She sees him biting the inside of his cheeks, a frown running deep between his eyebrows as she slowly unties and undoes her contraption, turns and turns of silk around his shaft coming apart. The fabric is soaked in come and sweat and sticks to his skin a little, it makes Natasha's loins burn just seeing it. What really does her in is when she gets to touching it once she's retrieved her bowl and soft washcloth and has to take her husband's soft cock in her hand, the flaccid member just curling in the crook of her thumb and forefinger. 

"You love that part too," Stephen whispers, hissing as Natasha washes him with the cloth, as gentle as she can with each pass. 

She smiles at him, "You know I do." 

"Filthy woman," he smiles in turn. 

Natasha squeezes his dick half in reflex, half in a conscious move and Stephen moans brokenly. 

"I can't get hard again, I'm too sore," he whines. 

"I'm not trying to make you hard. I'm trying to make you stop being a brat." 

"Good luck with that," he bites his lip, his hips jerking a little as she finishes up with his cock and goes on to gently wiping his scrotum, and down again, spreading the soapy water on his tortured sack. 

"You're still red, you'll need ice." 

Stephen hums. 

"If you're trying to sound dismissive, you're failing quite miserably Doctor," She raises an eyebrow at him. She knows how much the masochist in him enjoys both the play and its consequences, knows he likes the sweet humiliation of having to sit on inflatable cushions for a few days after she gets rough with him, knows how hard he gets if she doesn't cage him when his arousal gets too close to getting injured. "Scoot up baby," 

She puts the washcloth back in the bowl as he raises his hips to grant her better access to his ass, still watching her with the same kind of awe and crimson flush on his cheeks. A whore for clinical examination, of course he is. She parts his legs further, her hands as far up the inside of his thighs as they'll go and her thumbs carefully parting his cheeks. 

She grazes the pad of a finger on his gaping rim, breathing deeply at the frankly filthy sight of his lubed up, empty hole winking at her. 

Slowly, she gets down to her elbows between his legs and brings her mouth between his asscheeks, breathing into his hole for the sole purpose of making her husband whine, which he does, rather louder than she'd thought him still capable of. 

"Good boy," she says before licking at his hole, just barely pushing inside, cleaning him up with kitten licks against the velvety walls past his rim. "That's a good boy." 

"Natasha," Stephen whimpers, her name drawn out in plaintive notes that tug and warm her up again. 

"You know I can't resist that soft whine of yours," she pants before going down on him again, pulling at his cheeks and burying her face in his ass. 

She laps at him with broad stripes all along his cleft, slurps the saliva that spreads around his rim just so it pulls at the skin as it's suctioned between her lips and he cries. This isn't the serious clean-up they've gone through countless times, but his ass looks ok despite the rough pounding it received and Natasha knows she doesn't have to refrain herself when Stephen makes the kind of noises that are spilling out of his lips - oversensitive, tormented but in that delicious achy pain that raw flesh will give once it's been rubbed hard and mercilessly. 

The way Stephen writhes, his legs kicking at the bedspread is making her near delirious and when he finally pushes her away, his cock still beautifully soft and laying just below his navel, they're both craving what she does next. Trembling hands pull her in as she goes back to her knees and moves up until she's kneeling above his face, her nakedness plain and Stephen's glassy eyes zeroed in on her wetness. 

"Make me come, baby, make me come the way you do so well," she purrs. 

She sits on his face and starts rocking over his mouth and chin, the goatee he takes such good care of scratching in all the right places and his tongue working magic against her most sensitive spots. Natasha puts one of her hands on the headboard to steady herself as she feels her thighs shake and her other hand goes to tug at his hair, pulling him as close as they will ever get, moaning in time with Stephen's out-of-this-world groans and whines. They're aligned in a lot of ways but that particular act is something they indulge in a lot and it never falters in the intensity of the pleasure it brings them. Stephen's mouth opens and closes around her clit, his tongue plunges into her hole as often as her harsh and lascivious grinding will let him and they both get sweaty again, the cold sweat still sticking to their bodies liquid again and Stephen's hands on her ass trembling beautifully. She shouts when she comes, the sight of him drenched in her fluids when she gets off his face threatening to make her eyes roll back. 

Natasha falls to her side next to him, watching him watching her, their eyes sometimes locking, sometimes roaming each other's bodies. 

"Little nap, then bath, sound good?" She asks, her fingers gently tracing his face and stopping at his bottom lip, her thumb going past it to stroke his tongue. 

He hums his assent, his eyelids are even heavier now, and they're both smiling, Stephen's smile loopy and exhausted, Natasha's fond and dazed. 

Getting married to the best partner she's ever had on the scene is one decision Natasha Strange certainly does not regret. Getting to call this man her husband and have their way with each other as often as life allows them the one way to heaven on earth they've found. 

They fall asleep with Stephen’s head wedged against her breast, a gentle shove forbidding him to fold his legs over his recovering genitals. It's peaceful, and they rest knowing they've earned it.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More soon, with Steve again this time :)


End file.
